


[Podfic of] All the Other Ghosts

by klb, mriaow



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Two Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mriaow/pseuds/mriaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb and mcollinknight (aka professorbutterscotch) of a fic by rainjoy.</p><p>Author's summary: It's a big city for one more lost soul in a mask. Superhero AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Other Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22522) by rainjoy. 



> Kurt/Blaine, NC-17, total runtime 33 hours 45 min. Click through the "inspired by" link for the text of the fic.

Now that this work is complete, I wanted to collect all the links somewhere easy-to-reach, so here they are! Individual chapter pages will still show runtimes and notes for each chapter, but everything can be downloaded from here.

 **Podbook Download Links** (right-click save): 

 _By fives_ : [Parts 1–5](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%201-5.m4b), [Parts 6–10](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%206-10.m4b), [Parts 11–15](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%2011-15.m4b), [Parts 16–20](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%2016-20.m4b), [Parts 21–25](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%2021-25.m4b) | [Parts 26–30](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%2026-30.m4b)

 _By tens_ : [Parts 1–10](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%201-10.m4b), [Parts 11–20](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%2011-20.m4b) | [Parts 21–30](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%2021-30.m4b)

**MP3 Download Links**  (right-click save):  [Part 1](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/01%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%201.mp3)  |  [Part 2](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/02%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%202.mp3)  |  [Part 3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/03%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%203.mp3)  |  [Part 4](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/04%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%204.mp3)  |  [Part 5](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/05%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%205.mp3)  |  [Part 6](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/06%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%206.mp3)  |  [Part 7](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/07%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%207.mp3)  |  [Part 8](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/08%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%208.mp3)  |  [Part 9](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/09%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%209.mp3)  |  [Part 10](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/10%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2010.mp3)  |  [Part 11](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/11%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2011.mp3)  |  [Part 12](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/12%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2012.mp3)  |  [Part 13](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/13%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2013.mp3)  |  [Part 14](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/14%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2014.mp3)  | [Part 15](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/15%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2015.mp3)  |  [Part 16](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/16%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2016.mp3)  |  [Part 17](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/17%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2017.mp3)  |  [Part 18](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/18%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2018.mp3)  |  [Part 19](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/19%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2019.mp3)  |  [Part 20](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/20%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2020.mp3)  |  [Part 21](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/21%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2021.mp3)  |  [Part 22](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/22%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2022.mp3)  |  [Part 23](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/23%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2023.mp3)  |  [Part 24](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/24%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2024.mp3)  |  [Part 25](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/25%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2025.mp3)  |  [Part 26](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/26%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2026.mp3)  |  [Part 27](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/27%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2027.mp3)  |  [Part 28](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/28%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2028.mp3)  |  [Part 29](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/29%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2029.mp3)  |  [Part 30](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/30%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2030.mp3)

[Zip of all 30 mp3s (2.53 GB)](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Complete%20ATOG%20mp3s.zip)

 **Scene break sound effect:** cape-swoosh by [Cosmic Embers](http://www.youtube.com/cosmicembers)

****  
cover art by hapakitsune 

**[Part 1 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/01%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%201.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 50:14  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a crosspost of a tumblr post from 3 months ago, which is why the dates discussed in the note don't quite match this posting date)
> 
> *breathes*
> 
> So, I hear that All the Other Ghosts posted its last chapter today. Hear because once I fell hopelessly in love with this story, around Ch. 25, and decided to podfic it and got permission, I stopped reading new updates. I want the last 5 chapters to be cold reads, my raw experience of the story straight into the microphone, so I’m crossing my fingers that I’ll be able to stay unspoiled. Downloaded tumblr savior and everything.
> 
> But anyway, even though I can’t talk about the last chapters, I do have something to say about the fic. A LOT to say. A LOT A LOT to say. And when I have that much to say, the only way I know how to communicate that to the world? Is through performance.
> 
> I was hoping to wait until I had the first 5 chapters ready before I started posting this podfic, but I suddenly find I can’t wait another second. I don’t know if anybody is going to listen. I don’t know if y’all like podfic. I hope that for some, it can add something to the (already frankly sublime) experience of this fic—a new perspective and interpretation, perhaps, or the ability to experience the story at new times: while washing the dishes, at the gym, driving to work, falling asleep… 
> 
> This performance isn’t perfect. There are a million places where I falter and don’t quite hit what I wanted to say, although hopefully it’s still close enough to get something across of what I intended. This fic is so huge and important to me right now—I walk down the street and look up at rooftops while I listen through drafts of chapters and it *feels* like the Ghost is up there, and it makes me feel safer, as wild as that is. I just… hope some fraction of everything this story means to me comes through in this, is able to make someone else think something new, feel something new, add something to the world of the story.
> 
> So here is my experience of a story that overwhelms me with my response to it. Here is my invitation to share in that, if that idea is something that sounds good to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Define 'help'.

**[Part 2 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/02%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%202.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 57:49  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blaine wrestles with the morality of fanfiction and Kurt wrestles with angry supervillains.

**[Part 3 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/03%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%203.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 46:38  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cages you carry in your head are the hardest to get out of.

**[Part 4 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/04%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%204.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:13:07  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to mention the amazingness of my co-podficcer, mcollinknight. I fell in love with her voice years and years ago, when I listened to a single 14+ hour podfic of hers over and over basically on repeat for a couple months. It’s what made me discover the beauty of podfic, and I cannot believe that all this time later I have managed to a) befriend her, b) find myself in the same fandom as her, and c) convince her to work on a project with me. She is FUCKING MAGICAL, and I get giddy with excitement whenever it’s time to edit in one of her parts. Part of my motivation to get through these chapters as quickly as I can is that I know it’ll allow me to hear more of her delightful character choices <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Their song', in this universe, is always going to be the sound of sirens . . .

**[Part 5 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/05%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%205.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:21:22  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a milestone for me, because I always planned to post more widely once I finished the first 5 chapters. Plus, just. This chapter. OMG. Normally when I finish a recording session, I feel sort of drained and emptied, but after I finished recording the end of this chapter, I felt so energized and filled up with joy and love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the internet is genuinely the scariest thing out there.

**[Part 6 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/06%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%206.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:03:08  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot even tell you how good it felt to perform this chapter. Every time Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, my heart melted, just. A lot of the reason I podfic is it just takes all my feelings about a story and brings them out in a way that’s more intense and more tangible, and that affect applied to this chapter was just… the best of the best of the best.
> 
> (BTW, someone mentioned my pronunciation of Phalanx, and I just want to say that I did make a conscious decision to go with an Americanized pronunciation rather than the original Greek. Nobody in the fic ever discusses the pronunciation explicitly, which to me implies that they are pronouncing it in way that would seem conventional and unsurprising to New Yorkers, so… it’s definitely open to interpretation, but that’s my reasoning for the choice I made!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phalanx costume is a little heavier to wear than he might have expected.

**[Part 7 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/07%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%207.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:07:07  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, chugging along at this thing! At 7 hours 19 min total, it’s already become my third longest podfic, and in another couple chapters (which means another couple weeks, at this rate!) it will move up to second-longest. Still having the best time with it, and still sort of unsure how I would process life right now without the lens of performing this particular story to hold everything together. Luckily, I still have many many chapters to go before I need to even begin to contemplate life without AtOG. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day in fandom . . .

**[Part 8 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/08%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%208.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 0:56:18  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter a week for three weeks in a row! Y’all don’t even know how ridiculously fast that is for me. This chapter was relatively quiet, action-wise, but still so much fun to explore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallowe'en, costumes, ghosts, bedlam.

**[Part 9 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/09%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%209.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:27:14  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, LOOK AT THE BEAUTIFUL COVER ART! I am so delighted—Kurt in his cape and mask, Blaine with his fanboy puppy eyes, the beautiful city and the beautiful colors, just. Hapakitsune is amazing and I am thrilled beyond thrilled that she lent her considerable talents to making cover art for this project.
> 
> Second… I may have jinxed myself with that last reader’s note celebrating how quickly I was going? The next three chapters are all extra-long (and the next two chapters are very emotionally intense), and on top of that my life is going to be a little extra busy for the next couple of weeks, so I can’t promise that I’ll do any better in the *near* future, but I’m hoping to get past this snag soon and try my best to speed back up to one per week by the end of the month. That’s a plan, not a promise, but I’m really hoping to stick to it!
> 
> I love this chapter, especially the incident in the second half, which is one of those superheroing episodes that has stayed strongly in my memory since I first read the story. And more than anything right now, I love Kurt and Blaine’s fondness for each other, the way they speak to each other and tease each other and accidentally put too much warmth into every word… It’s lovely, and so fun to perform, and comes so easily because I believe in their love for each other so much. &them


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't be more dangerous to the Ghost if he'd been designed to be.

**[Part 10 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/10%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2010.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:22:51  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really difficult for me, and I’m still not thrilled with some parts of my performance. But I’ve been poking at it for a really long time now, and I think I need to let it out into the world. Enjoy, world. <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People shouldn't be on their own when the worst things happen.

**[Part 11 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/11%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2011.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:27:13  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is such a big deal to the story, and to me. Like, wow, performing it was difficult and therapeutic and *perfect timing* and, yeah. Good. But hard. But really really good. As ever, it’s not perfect, but I’m really proud of a lot of the moments in this and what I managed to capture, and I hope the experience of it is meaningful to someone else out there.
> 
> (If you are at all nervous about possible triggering content and haven’t already read the chapter, please note the following warnings: sexual assault, trauma, suicidal thoughts)
> 
> Mcollinknight continues to be so great. I love the voices that she’s settled on for the main fanghosts. I am such a huge fan of hers and constantly high-five myself for managing to rope her into this project so that I can hear her voice as part of this story I love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things to be thankful for.

**[Part 12 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/12%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2012.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:31:21  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter, I think, in the whole fic! It’s interesting, because even while I was recording and even editing this, I thought of this as a chapter where nothing much happens. And then as soon as I listened back to it, it was just “Ooh, I love that scene” and “OMG I love THAT scene!” over and over. So, I suppose this chapter is made up less of big events and more of small but wonderful details.
> 
> I had a close friend say really wonderful things about my podfic the other day, and maybe that just put me in the mood to see my work in a more positive light? But I am SO happy with so much of this chapter. I really think you’ll like it. I feel like I’m back in my groove with this story now, and I hope it continues! This chapter officially makes this the longest podfic I’ve ever done, so everything from here on out is a new adventure for me. I’ve noticed in previous long podfics that it gets more and more comfortable and natural as I approach the end, and I’ve always wondered if there’s a cap to that or if it just keeps getting better and better forever—I guess now, with 14 hours under my belt and another good 16 hours, at least, to go, is when I’ll get to find out! :) :) :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First snow.

**[Part 13 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/13%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2013.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 56:46  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should not have taken so long, but I got sick and lost my voice for a week, alas. Notable bits of this chapter: 1) Trying to make the Sam character sound somewhat Samlike, and then giving up and treating him like an OMC because the circumstances of this universe have made him so different that I couldn’t really see much of canon Sam in him. 2) Spending an evening in my closet, up past bedtime, having a heated argument out loud with myself, trying to figure out how to differentiate the characters enough to be distinct and yet to communicate the genuine upsetness in each of them. I’m not sure how I ended up doing with that, but it was certainly an interesting challenge. And there’s another argument at the beginning of the next chapter, so I’ll be having another go at that particular challenge soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not the worst luck in the world, but probably the worst luck in the State, yeah.

**[Part 14 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/14%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2014.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

**Length:** 1:08:57  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I… actually have no idea why this took so long. I love this chapter, and have grown to love it so so much more as I’ve been working on the podfic for it. It’s got such a beautiful little arc within it. I love that this story stretches long enough that they get to the point where loving each other isn’t enough to magically solve all of their problems and they have to start to face them, together, one by one <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all that 'hero' means is that you're there.

**[Part 15 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/15%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2015.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:06:31  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s that you say? Halfway through? Well HOW ABOUT THAT. :D :D :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Kurt Hummel is to expectation as a smoothie maker is to a blueberry.

**[Part 16 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/16%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2016.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 0:55:21  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fairly quick and simple chapter, which was nice. I got to play with Burt narration, and Finn was there (I really like it when Finn is there, now) and the characters just had a nice few days and got to spend some time loving each other. Happy fake Christmas <3.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-one gets to choose how quickly life happens to them.

**[Part 17 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/17%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2017.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:16:38  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took forever. Sorry about the timing of it, but at this point unless I wait a couple of weeks I don’t think any time will be better. Do keep in mind that it’s a pretty intense and upsetting chapter, and if you’re feeling fragile you may want to proceed with caution.
> 
> That said, I had someone pre-listen to this chapter and she said that it was the best chapter of ATOG I’ve ever done and that it made her cry, so. I’m feeling pretty excited about that! I have everything through Chapter 21 recorded, and I’m so excited about so much of it. It’s really awesome to have one of these to post again, and to know that there are over 18 hours of this podfic complete, and just in general to spend time in this world. As ever <3.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take back what is taken, every single night.

**[Part 18 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/18%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2018.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:11:51  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much time to think is too much time to think?

**[Part 19 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/19%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2019.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:05:47  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how much I would love working on this chapter until I was actually in the middle of it. The scene that starts at 38:00 is possibly my favorite scene in the whole fic, and just everything else in this, all the quiet contemplation, felt so beautiful and fulfilling to me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes a time when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance.

**[Part 20 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/20%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2020.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

**Length:** 0:54:12  


**Groups of chapters collected into podbook format (right-click save to download)** :   
[Parts 1–10](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%201-10.m4b), [Parts 11–20](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%2011-20.m4b) | [Parts 1–5](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%201-5.m4b), [Parts 6–10](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%206-10.m4b), [Parts 11–15](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%2011-15.m4b), [Parts 16–20](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/All%20The%20Other%20Ghosts%20Parts%2016-20.m4b)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really interesting chapter. For one thing, due to some upsetting events in RL that happened right before I recorded it, it's the first time I was able to make myself cry on command in a chapter—interestingly, I think the crying parts sound less authentic than some of the others where I wasn't *actually* crying. I guess because the other way allows for more control?
> 
> This was also just another really sweet, wonderful chapter that I've enjoyed spending time on so much. I finally read Grey last week, so my Ghostlanx feelings were at an all-time high, and this was the perfect chapter to be editing from that emotional place. Also, shout-out to mcollinknight's amazing performance in this chapter. She is and will always be my own personal podfic superhero.
> 
> Finally, reaching Ch. 20 means another round of m4b (audiobook) files, for those who prefer downloading blocks of chapters instead of individual ones. I'm including the links in this chapter post, and I'll also add them into the post for the first chapter for easy reference.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which ghosts turn out to be all too solid.

**[Part 21 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/21%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2021.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:08:25  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the whole fic looking forward to this chapter, and then when I finally got to it, I... took two months to actually get it edited. This is partly because emotional, important-to-me chapters take a little extra cope to dive into editing, and partly because I wanted to make sure I had the next couple chapters recorded and ready so that I didn't leave listeners in this cliffhanger for too long. We'll see how that goes. I do have through chapter 25 recorded, and the plan is to record the last 5 chapters by the end of February! In a way, there's so much to go, and in another way I can't believe how close to the finish line this is starting to feel.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes shouldn't fall.

**[Part 22 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/22%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2022.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:13:23  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was off from work last week, and I worked every day on recording this fic, which means that I have officially completed recording every word! \o/! I hope that means that the chapters will come faster from here to the end.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clarity that comes with a cup of coffee is not always the best thing for you.

**[Part 23 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/23%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2023.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:15:52  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I podfic a chapter of this that wasn't particularly memorable on my first read of the story, I feel like I spend the whole time uncovering _treasure_. Every part of this story is gold, and discovering as a performer the amazingness of the chapters that hadn't stuck with me as a reader is sometimes even *more* fun than giving voice to the chapters that did have a big impact on me when I read them. Anyway, now that I've fallen deeply in love with this chapter and seen exactly how amazing it is, I am so excited to be posting it.
> 
> You can tell when my job isn't going well, because it's a job that requires my voice, and when it gets intense my voice gets really hoarse—the first two scenes of this chapter show that, and in a way it's sort of comforting that I was going through that hard time right when Kurt was. It got bad enough that I had to take a break of several months off recording, so the next scenes you hear were recorded over Christmas vacation in California, as was the following chapter—if you hear a slight difference in the echo in the room, there's your behind-the-scenes reason why :)
> 
> Next chapter we finally get more parts with mcollinknight, YAY, and we get to hear her beautiful singing voice, YAY YAY, and it's a little shorter so it probably won't take me a whole month just to edit, triple yay!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You heal, piece by broken piece.

**[Part 24 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/24%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2024.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 0:57:54  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene at the beginning with Kurt and Burt was super-difficult to pull off, tonewise. The rest was carried on pure raw feelings, touching on some things that happened in my own life in December when I recorded this, for which this was a perfect channel.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because people use art for so many reasons, because how better to fix this world than to try to understand it?

**[Part 25 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/25%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2025.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 0:51:09  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Kurt thinks about fic (“If they need him then they can have him.”) is one of my favorite little moments in this story and so perfectly said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't always the time to think through anything beyond the person who needs your help right now.

**[Part 26 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/26%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2026.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:04:31  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at us, we made it all the way to the last arc! I always comfort-listen to my readings of this as I’m working on them—that’s the main reason *why* I work on them tbh—but this one has somehow been especially comforting. So many people loving and taking care of other people. In so many different ways. <3.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are never/utterly alone, in a New York night.

**[Part 27 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/27%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2027.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:17:48  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to miss so much about this project, not least of which is the chance to perform Big Feelings and Mortal Peril. I know this chapter contains a lot that's really upsetting, but from a performance standpoint it was just SO. MUCH. FUN.
> 
> I will do my best to not cliffhang y'all too long and to get the rest of the chapters out at a pretty snappy pace.
> 
> Also, while I have your attention, I want to talk about [my plan](http://podklb.tumblr.com/post/86017636928/the-plan) for the end of Ch. 30, for which I need 5 more volunteers to do one-line cameos in the podfic. If you're interested, send me an Ask on [tumblr](http://podklb.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on [dreamwidth](http://klb.dreamwidth.org/).


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is there no best case scenario . . . ?

**[Part 28 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/28%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2028.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:02:21  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been CRAZY (mostly in very good ways) this past week, so this took a little longer than expected, but I hope you enjoy it! Such a fun fun fun chapter to perform, and even though I’ve listened through a bunch of times while working on it, I’ve never been even the tiniest bit bored.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's never had much experience in being rescued.

**[Part 29 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/29%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2029.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

 **Length:** 1:15:46  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've almost made it to the other side. Safe and sound. One more chapter, which I'm working my hardest to get out tomorrow. Thank you again for the journey.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not invisible anymore.

**[Part 30 mp3 link](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/30%20All%20the%20Other%20Ghosts%20Part%2030.mp3)** (click to stream or right-click save to download)

**Length:** 0:57:32  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to professorbutterscotch (aka mcollinknight), as always, for her amazing voicework, and especially for carrying so much of this chapter. I was lucky enough in the final scene to also get vocal contributions from: opalsong, whitesheepcbd, originally, particularlyexistence, sandymg and her daughter, oohshinyfangirl, alexeidarling, wesle, girlexplorer, curiositysquared, separateentity, sugarcoatedmonster, and my father, my own personal Burt Hummel who I love very much and who, when I asked him to contribute a line to my podfic, was immediately like, “Absolutely. Just tell me what you need.”
> 
> The second song on the outro is stunningly performed by klainalsex.
> 
> This is the final chapter, and I really wanted to get it out today because HAPPY PRIDE, NYC. I actually skipped Pride to edit this, but considering how amazing it feels to have the finished podfic in front of me now, I can very honestly say: no regrets. Just love <3.
> 
> This story has meant so much to me over the 20 or so months I’ve been working on it. It has influenced my life in so many ways, big and small, given me guidance and comfort, and in a way I feel like the Ghost is in my bones now, and there’s no gift the story could have given me that’s greater than that. To everyone who has listened, is listening, will listen: thank you and I love you so much for being part of this with me. if you make it to the end, I’d love to hear from you. Just to say hi and know we went through this together.
> 
> I’ll leave you with the song I had always envisioned for the outro, but which at the last minute didn’t quite fit. I imagine it as fandom’s song to the the Ghost, with Blaine singing proudly along: [You Have More Friends Than You Know, performed by Titan Fever Show Choir.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVwfQq-Vev0)


End file.
